felcianofandomcom-20200216-history
Bevillia
Bevillia A Large, Technologically Advanced Island, ruled by the Xinhuia. It has a Temperate Climate, and has around a month of rain a year. This, combined with ash from Mt Lavoid, leads the farming areas in the south-west to provide more than ample yield to feed the two thousand eight-hundred people who live on the isle, with enough to spare in case of an emergency. Goverment The Goverment of Bevillia is an Xinhuism, and this, through state-management of research and production, allows Bevillia to remain the most advanced state in the world. It is ruled by Xinhuia Sivia Mil II, and his daughter, Rose Sivia Mil is next-in-line to the throne. Technology Bevillia is a level Seven state, the most advanced one in the world, this includes examples of Fusion Generators, and Advanced Laser weaponry. Bevillia is currently developing it's Plasma weaponry, and has many working prototypes that reach local temperatures in excess of 20,000 degrees Celcius. Military Land Forces Bevillia retains a standing army of around one-hundred and fifty, but all citizens within the ages of fifteen and sixty-five are proficient with basic firearms, both laser and solid-shot rifles. Additionally, all citizens who wish to are allowed to advance to advanced firearms training, which features heavy weapons, such as anti-tank rifles and squad-machine guns and pulse rifles. Naval Forces Bevillia maintains a large sea presence, with several cruisers and submarines constantly patrolling the seas within three kilometers of the mainland. Bevillia mainly employs Fusion-Class cruisers and Fusia-Class submarines. Air Force Bevillia has a modest air force, with half-a-dozen VTOL Lasblasters constantly on alert and pair of 'Chopper' copters ready to deliver troops to any location needed. Special Forces Bevillia has a modest special forces unit, and they are equipped with the latest equipment, no other details are known. International Policies Allies Bevillia Maintains an alliance (Mutual Protection Pact and Economic Alliance) with several nations, and treats trusted allies well Milita Bevillia's oldest alliance is with Milita, the highly militarised Monarchy that is to the north-east of Bevillia Talizora Bevillia Also maintains a major alliance with the highly secretive Talizora, who are reputed to train their infiltration agents by sending them to high-security areas. Pheomen Bevillia Also Maintains good relations with the new nation of Pheomen, who were previously a member of the CCH. Protectorates Sweeton Bevillia has taken the goverment of Sweeton as their protectorate after the conquest of Sweeton by the United Socialist States of the Motherland, they currently have control of a area in the south of Bevillia. Enemies Bevillia Has Long been rivals with Anime Isle(Formerly Memeland), The United Socialist States of the Motherland, and Asheemestan, the member states of the CCH, this has only once flared to a declaration of war, which was quickly stopped by a delegation from all involved The Economy Bevillia keeps a sustainable economy, creating energy from fusion and growing cereal crops. It has a medium mining industry, extracting iron and other minerals from lava, drawn from Mt Lavoid. This Economy is capable of self-sustaining, but Bevillia imports luxury goods from other nations, such as Rainbow Fish from Summer Falls, and Furs from a sustainable source in Sheldonland. Category:Country